footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Rose
| cityofbirth = Rockhampton, Queensland | countryofbirth = Australia | height = | position = Left back | nationality = Australia | currentclub = Edgeworth | clubnumber = | youthyears = 2000–2001 | youthclubs = Wynnum Distract | years = 2001–2004 2005–2006 2006–2009 2010–2016 2016–2017 2017–2018 2018– | clubs = Brisbane Strikers New Zealand Knights Universitatea Craiova Edgeworth | caps(goals) = 52 (8) 12 (1) 113 (9) 165 (8) 23 (0) 18 (0) 0 (0) }} Joshua Liam "Josh" Rose (born 16 December 1981) is an Australian player who plays as a left back for National Premier Leagues Northern NSW side Edgeworth. He previously featured in the A-League for New Zealand Knights, Central Coast Mariners and Melbourne City, as well in the National Soccer League for Brisbane Strikers and in the Liga I with Universitatea Craiova. Club career Universitatea Craiova Before joining the Romanian club Universitatea Craiova he played for the New Zealand Knights in the A-League and the Brisbane Strikers in the National Soccer League. In Romania, Rose played for three years, and was really appreciated by Stiinta's fans. Central Coast Mariners On 8 March 2010, he signed a two-year deal with A-League club Central Coast Mariners. This was Graham Arnold's first signing since becoming coach of the club. On Thursday 17 June He made his debut and scored for the team in a friendly against fellow Gosford club Central Coast Lightning in which the Mariners won 7–1. Rose had an outstanding first season with the club, helping it to a second-placed finish and a Grand Final appearance. Rose also won the prestigious Peter Turnbull medal for Mariners player of the season. On 20 July 2013, Rose started for the A-League All Stars in the inaugural A-League All Stars Game against Manchester United, a match in which the A-League All Stars were thrashed 5–1, courtesy of goals from Danny Welbeck, Jesse Lingard and Robin van Persie. Rose was substituted off in the 64th minute of the match, and was replaced by Western Sydney Wanderers forward Mark Bridge. Melbourne City On 11 August 2016, Rose left Central Coast Mariners to join Melbourne City on a one-year contract. On 1 May 2017, Melbourne City announced Rose's contract would not be renewed. Return to Central Coast Mariners On 3 July 2017, Rose returned to Central Coast Mariners, signing a one-year contract. On 6 April 2018, Rose announced his A-League retirement at the end of the season. Edgeworth On 2 May 2018, Rose joined National Premier Leagues Northern NSW side Edgeworth. Career statistics Honours Club ;Central Coast Mariners * A-League Championship: 2012–13 * A-League Premiership: 2011–12 Individual * Mariners Medal: 2010–11 * A-League PFA Team of the Season: 2010–11, 2011–12 External links * Joshua Rose at Soccerway Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Australian players Category:A-League players Category:National Soccer League (Australia) players Category:Liga I players Category:Brisbane Strikers FC players Category:New Zealand Knights FC players Category:FC U Craiova 1948 players Category:Central Coast Mariners FC players Category:Melbourne City FC players Category:Edgeworth FC players Category:Defenders Category:Players